Display interfaces can allow audio/video to be transmitted from a source device to a display device. Common types of display interfaces include, but are not limited to, High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), DisplayPort (DP), embedded DisplayPort (eDP), or Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) display serial interface (DSI). HDMI is a proprietary audio/video interface for transmitting uncompressed video data and compressed/uncompressed digital audio data from an HDMI-compliant source device, such as a display controller, to a compatible computer monitor, video projector, digital television or digital audio device. HDMI is a digital replacement for analog video standards. DisplayPort is a digital display interface that is standardized by the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA). DisplayPort is an interface that is used to connect a video source to a display device, such as a computer monitor, and can carry audio and other forms of data. DisplayPort was designed to replace Video Graphics Array (VGA) and Digital Visual Interface (DVI). The DisplayPort interface is backward compatible with other interfaces, such as HDMI and DVI. eDP defines a standardized display panel interface for internal connections, e.g., graphics cards to notebook display panels. The MIPI DSI defines a high-speed serial interface between a host processor and a display module. The MIPI DSI enables manufacturers to integrate displays to achieve high performance and improved imagery and video scenes. The MIPI DSI is commonly used for displays in smartphones, tablets, laptops and vehicles.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation on technology scope is thereby intended.